


A secret bargain

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [166]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, But sad and s04 is an understatement, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sad, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: For Sherlock, it was the only way...





	A secret bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A secret monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316590) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> The morning after 'A secret monster'
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock opens his eyes, wary, anxious… not really knowing where he was.

_Baker Street. I’m in my bed… That’s… that’s good._

His sheets were trashed, his pillows on the floor. With difficulty he tried to stay calm, focusing on his breathing. But each inspiration was causing so much pain.  _Right. Broken ribs._

Extending his hand with great difficulty, he tries to reach his phone when he hears something coming from the kitchen.  _Someone is there._ His body painfully tense, expecting an attack until a well-known voice passes through the bedroom door.  _John. It’s only John. He’s talking on the phone._

To the detective dismay, his anxiety didn’t disappear… On the contrary.  _But it’s John. Only John…_ He closes his mind as images of what happened in the mortuary flash rapidly, his senses trying to overcome his Mind palace.

 _He wasn’t himself, stop that! It’s John. My… friend John. Doctor John H. Watson. He did what was needed at the time…_ He was still shaking, unable to stop panicking.

His emotions rebelling against the rationality of his mind, he falls back on the bed, exhausted.

 _It’s over now. It was the only way to save him, to bring him back to life, to us, to me_ …

_It’s ok if I went to hell as Mary asked, it was part of the bargain._

**Author's Note:**

> But John's price was also high... He will never been able to forgive himself. All that story arc is so sad :-(
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pats on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
